Taming the Dragon
by Grinder-Lector
Summary: So this is something I've wanted to do for quite some time now :) I made a song for this too but it's terrible. But I do hope you guys enjoy it! Steve can't control himself when he's in his alternative form. STEAM POWERED GIRAFFE
"So who wants to go first?" The Spine asked as he looked through the crack in the door. He looked out into the garden. The moon and stars were clear in the sky making it pretty hard to see anything.

"I don't know. But whoever it is has to go now. He's eying up the shed," Rabbit whispered as she also looked out. She was watching the dragon that stalked around in the garden, attacking whatever it saw.

"If he does, I will be the first to go out there!" The Spine snapped.

"Why did we have to bring our instruments, Rabbit?" Hatchworth asked.

"I think music wo-would calm him down," Rabbit suggested.

"I doubt it! Maybe my sandwiches will! Dragons love to eat after all."

"Well why don't you go out and see?" The Spine grinned at him.

"Or I could be wrong…"

Rabbit gasped, "He's going for the shed. Go, Hatchworth! Go, stop him."

The two automatons practically forced the smaller robot out into the dark night. He hesitated as he observed the dragon. This was their engineer. He was an approachable person for sure. Why would he be any different as a dragon.

 _SMASH!_

Oh yeah. He was a violent dragon who had a completely different mind than his human self. Hatchworth stormed towards the beast pulling a plate of sandwiches from his hatch.

"Steve!" He shouted. The beast turned and sneered at him, "Hey there…little fella…I brought you a plate of sandwiches just in case you're - -"

Hatchworth didn't get to finish as the dragon snatched the sandwiches from him. He flicked them from the plate and dropped the ceramic into his mouth swallowing it whole.

"Or maybe not," the automaton quickly muttered as he quickly scurried back to the door. He forced it open and flung himself inside.

"He is quite moody tonight," he commented, "you're turn now, the Spine."

"Umm how about Rabbit goes next?" He suggested as he stepped back a bit.

"Just try, Spine," Hatchworth insisted as he reached into his hatch pulling out a rolled up newspaper, "if he does something stupid, use this."

The Spine looked at it for a few seconds before sighing and rolling his eyes. He took the paper and walked out into the garden.

"Steve!" He decided to play the tough-guy and stormed towards the dragon, "You need to stop this right now or- -"

He was cut off as the dragon mischievously grabbed the fedora from his head and threw it in the air. The Spine nearly choked when the dragon caught it in his mouth.

"NO! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE HAT! BAD STEVE! PUT IT DOWN!" He took the rolled up newspaper and swiped it at the dragon's claw.

The beast glared at the Spine. His nostrels were now flaring and he bared his teeth. He viciously spat the fedora on the ground and grabbed the Spine. He threw the automaton in the direction of the door.

The Spine groaned as he hit the flat surface. Rabbit quickly dragged him in. But she didn't close the door. Instead, she lifted her accordion and made her own way into the garden.

"Wait! Rabbit!" Hatchworth held out his hand in an attempt to stop her.

"Trust me," she looked back, "Music will help."

She walked further into the garden towards the beast.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Hatchworth saidfrom behind the door.

"Me too, Hatchy," The Spine agreed watching his sister approach the dragon.

The Dragon glared at Rabbit as she approached him. Her accordion was held in her arms. His nostrils flared up and his back arched.

"Steve!" Rabbit addressed him, "You need to stop destroying everything! You've ruined the shed! Calm your energy!"

The dragon growled slightly, lifting his tail and bringing it down again crushing a hedge. Rabbit's eyes widened. She stormed closer to the dragon and slapped his claw.

"Stop acting so spoilt!" She snapped at him.

The Dragon snatched the automaton as he huffed. He raised her to eye level and roared loudly in her face. She winced at the loud sound and leaned away. When he stopped, she pointed her finger out in front of her wagging it slightly at him.

"No!" She shouted, "Bad Dragon! Stop being mean! It's not nice!"

The Spine and Hatchworth watched as the Dragon growled at her. She continued to point at him and spoke as if he was a child.

"Shouldn't we go help her," The Spine suggested.

"M-M-Maybe…I don't know," Hatchworth replied. There was a slight hint of fear in his voice. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he watched Rabbit raised her accordion and began to play something.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Rabbit started as she stretched out a note on the accordion.

 _"I don't wanna cause strife,  
But I've been talking to Hatchy and the Spine,  
And we all agree you're being way out of line…"_

The dragon no longer looked furious but instead baffled. He wasn't expecting the automaton to be so stern with him.

 _"I'm gonna use some days to change your destructive ways,"_ she paused and looked at his expression. He looked completely confused.

"How can we make this work? Here's a start;" she spoke before beginning to sing again.

 _"I gotta honestly say I love your dragon heart."_ She finished her chorus seeing the dragon start to bob up and down as the music picked up.

"I'm not asking for complete change, Steve. Just some things, OK?"

 _"I'd snuggle you but right now your snout is too hot.  
Take an ice cube and then maybe it's not.  
And instead of scorching stuff with flames,  
Join in on my medieval adventure games."_

 _"We can fly high through the clouds  
And look down on the crowds  
as they stare at wonder  
as you roar like thunder."_

 _"Wave when I say hello,"_ The dragon smiled a goofy smile and waved at her with his free hand. She waved back gleefully.

 _"S-S-See? Now you're getting to know,  
You waved back! Oh you're so smart,  
Steve, I love you and your dragon heart."_

The Spine and Hatchy smiled at each other as the dragon began to sway his tail to the music. They opened the door and began to play along as they approached they dragon. Steve lowered his claw and set Rabbit down on the ground to stand with her brothers.

 _"Wave when we say hello,"_ they sang as Hatchworth added a merry 'hello' after. The dragon goofily waved at him.

 _"Now you're getting to know, You waved back!"_

"Oh you're so smart," Rabbit complimented.

 _"Steve, we love you and your dragon heart."_ They continued as they slowed the music down slightly. The dragon begun to look quite weary. He layed his head down in the grass as he shut his eyes.

 _"Steve, we love you…and your dragon heart."_ They finished. They smiled as they dragon breathed easy and began to snore lightly.

Rabbit put her arms around her brothers, "I told you m-music would help."

"We're going to have to learn how to train dragons!" Hatchworth whispered as to not disturb the sleeping beast, "I know there's a documentary about it. It's called _How to train your Dragon_. Or something like that."

"We'll look into it, Hatchy," The Spine replied. The three turned the other way and started to make their way back to the house. However, they jumped in shock as Steve reached out and grabbed them. The dragon held the automatons close to him as he proceeded to rest again. They remained silent until they heard the dragon snore again.

"Well…" Hatchworth sounded, "now what?"

"I g-guess we just stay here," Rabbit shrugged, "until he wakes up."

The Spine groaned as he shut his eyes and tried to relax.

 ***wow it's a random time skip to morning time***

The Automatons lay restlessly as Steve lay beside them. He held all three automatons in his arms as he snored obnoxiously. He had turned back into a human whilst he slept.

"How is he even holding all three of us?" The Spine asked loudly, "his arms are so small!"

"Would you shhh, y-y-you dummins!" She covered her Brother's mouth with her hand, "he's sleeping."

"Rabbit," Hatchworth spoke quite loudly too, "I'm kinda tired. Can't we just wake him up?"

Hatchworth looked around at the human who's eyes had now fluttered open. They widened when he saw all three automatons in his arms.

"AHHH! What are you guys doing?!" He yelped as he released them and backed away, "What's going on?! I'm not into any of you guys if that's what you're thinking!"

"Oh don't worry. It was Dragon Steve," the Spine explained as he stood up and dusted his clothes down.

"Not again," Steve groaned and rolled his eyes as he began to walk away, "You guys should really get me a leash or something."

"Oh we plan to, Steve," Hatchworth muttered, "we plan to."


End file.
